1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely used as display devices of electronic devices because the FPD devices are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Examples of FPD devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices.
Generally, the display device includes a display panel and a panel driver for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The panel driver includes a scan driver providing a plurality of scan signals to the pixels and a data driver providing a plurality of data signals to the pixels.